Repair
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Skywarp is badly damaged, Thundercracker has a bad way of showing his concern and Starscream is a jerk. All until repairs need to be made. Slash or not, you decide!


Hooooo! \o/ Hi. The following fic below is part of a series of three fics, all of which I wrote for prowlimus' (via deviantART) birthday. (She's also a fabtabulous author known as Lingering here.) They all follow one theme: the three stages of sex. Foreplay (first pic), sex (second fic) and afterglow (third fic.) The first two are the same pairing, the third an entirely different one. This is somewhat irrelevant really, but at the same time, letting you know the origins are also nice. C:

Regardless, here is fic 3/3.

**Title**: Repair (Afterglow)  
**Rated**: G-iiish  
**Warnings**: CUDDLES. ;w; Okay and maybe just a weee bit of violence? Nah, but hey. Better safe than sorry.  
**Pairings**: None, really, but if you want, it could be Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp.  
**Summary**: Skywarp is badly damaged, Thundercracker has a bad way of showing his concern and Starscream is a dick. All until repairs need to be made.  
**A/N**: Wrote this one pretty much running on empty, so it may not be the greatest. :C But I hadda trrryyyy!  
**Disclaimer**: Hasbro, Takara, etc. Not mine. :V

* * *

**Repair**

By B

* * *

"... One lousy rotten energon raid and you come back _torn up to slag_!"

Skywarp winced, power finally giving out in his left audio receiver. Starscream was lecturing him and Ramjet. The two had just returned from a very unsuccessful energon raid which turned into a battle with Bumblebee and Prowl. In the end, the two came back with only two cubes of energon and many injuries. Ramjet suffered minor, superficial damage, however, where as Skywarp looked like he had been run over and dragged in the dirt.

The purple clone hung there, one shoulder pad popped off, left arm hanging by a few measly hinges and wires, legs shaking, buckled, limp. The glass on his cockpit had been cracked with spider web slices, a singed bruise-like electric shock mark on his left, drooping wing and a deep slice along his hip thanks to Prowl's shuriken. A blow to Skywarp's head left one audio receiver dying (now dead thanks to Starscream's shrill cries) and right optic dimmer than the left.

"This isn't enough to last me an entire orn! Let alone the rest of your fellow idiots!" Starscream barked between the two clones, kicking aside an energon cube. Ramjet dove after it like a dog playing fetch, curling around it possessively. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I plan on sharing this cube with everyone, of course!" Ramjet lied with a cheerful little smile lacking two front teeth.

Starscream rose his fist. "I'm going to - "

"I see I was right in saying you were stupid to send those two out for energon," Slipstream interrupted, landing behind Starscream. The maroon Seeker turned, only to have a large cube of energon shoved against his chest, nearly knocking him over. Slipstream unloaded the other ten cubes off her back, dropping them to ground. The three mechs unhinged their jaws in surprise. "They can't do anything without supervision and someone holding their hands," she hissed, pointing at her creator. "Just like the original."

"Shut up!" Starscream snapped, throwing down his cube.

Ramjet slowly crawled over to the pile before Slipstream kicked him square in the chin. "Back off! You got your own!" she spat and Ramjet slithered away, whimpering. The femme then spotted Skywarp behind her irritated creator, the poor clone weakly picking at the wiring keeping his arm attached to his shoulder. A wire snapped and he squeaked. "What, did you have him go retrieve energon right from Megatron's own lair?" she demanded, nodding to Skywarp.

Starscream looked back at him and scowled. "Ignore him!" he said. "Where's the other - "

"What the _slag_!"

Everyone looked up as Thundercracker transformed mid air, landing loudly as cubes littered off his back. Less than Slipstream, but enough for everyone. Sunstorm tailed him, balancing only two, but quite proud of his earnings. Starscream faced Thundercracker as he came stomping violently his way. "Why didn't you get more!" he demanded. "If the femme can carry that much, then you - "

Thundercracker didn't even acknowledge the maroon Seeker. He merely pushed him aside as he charged by without even a glance, storming up to the nervous and cowering purple clone. "You were gone for only twenty kliks and you come back as if you've been through a war zone!" he snarled and Skywarp shrunk beneath his shadow. "It took me less than ten to get all that energon! And you bring back, what-" He looked around, spotting a single cube at his feet. "One! Really, how pathetic are you! Granted, the whole lot of you are pretty slagging pitiful, but you're just one giant defect, aren't you!"

"You - !" Starscream seethed as Ramjet chimed in, "I totally agree!"

Skywarp frowned sadly, clicking his fingers on his limp arm. "W-Well," he swallowed, "we met up with s-some Autobots an-and-"

Thundercracker shoved his hand against Skywarp's mouth, instantly shutting him up. "Don't even bother trying to explain your mindless blather to me!" he spat before retracting his hand, angrily turning away from the quivering Seeker. "A waste of my precious time!"

Slipstream cleared her vocalizer. "If you can all stop throwing hissy fits for one klik," she said, met with a pair of glares, "I'd like to sort these out so I can get the Pit away from you annoying bunch and recharge in peace."

"Very well," Starscream snorted, composing himself. "There appears to be twenty-two cubes." He pointed to the female clone. "You'll get five." Slipstream wanted more, but she just rolled her optics, took her five and flew off to somewhere quiet. Starscream pointed his claw at Sunstorm still holding his two cubes. "You get five as well."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, oh great generous Starscream!" Sunstorm swooned, quickly gobbling up three more cubes to add to his stack.

Starscream glared over at Thundercracker, who seemed to be sulking as he cast glares at the very confused and frightened Skywarp. "You'll get five, too. I, however, get the remaining eight," he said and Thundercracker's fury was now on him.

"I deserve more than five cubes!" Thundercracker fumed, marching up to his creator. "You can take five! I rightfully get the remaining eight!"

Starscream shoved a finger against his cockpit. "I'm the leader here! I call the shots! And _I_ get _eight_!" he snarled.

"Get your disgusting servo off me!" the blue clone spat, slapping aside Starscream's hand. "You deserve nothing for doing slag and being a lousy leader at that!"

"You want me to rip out your spark, you ungrateful little - "

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" Ramjet giggled, popping up between the two Seekers. They each reeled back in alarm as the lying clone looked between them. "But Skywarp was just wondering how many cubes you were going to give us? I don't think we deserve five, if that's what you're thinking!" he said, tapping his claws together.

Starscream shoved Ramjet down. "You," he snorted, "and that train wreck, get _nothing_." The white Seeker looked at him, shocked. Skywarp raised his head, optics wide. "You and that useless drone both failed miserably and for that, you'll each go the next lunar cycle without a drop!" the maroon Decepticon snorted. He kicked up Ramjet's cube, hoisting it on his shoulder. "Now get out of my sight! I'd like to refuel without having to hear your whining."

Thundercracker snatched the cube out of his hands. "This and seven more of the cubes are mine, robo-worm!" he insisted.

"You stupid fragging glitch!"

Skywarp watched in a mix of horror, fear and pain as Thundercracker and Starscream started wrestling, verbally and physically, fighting over the remaining eighteen cubes. Ramjet couldn't get anywhere near the pile; even when they were distracted, one of them always managed to see and shoot him back. The little liar crawled away, hugging his legs to his chest. "I'm fine, I'm fine, not hungry at all, nope," he chanted with a light titter.

Skywarp flinched and moved away. Oh, he did not want to be here when Ramjet lost his mind. The purple clone gave that large pile of purple cubes one last, disappointed look before reluctantly dragging his busted and broken chassis off somewhere peaceful.

* * *

IIII

* * *

A day without energon wouldn't be so bad. Skywarp tried to tell himself this as he curled up in a ball behind a hedge of moon rocks. Even though his body was badly in need of the fuel in place of all he had lost in battle, he could get by another day or two without any. He'd be just-

Skywarp watched the final wires on his limp arm snap, the limb rolling away and in front of his wide optics.

"Oh Primus!" the clone shrieked, sitting up and flailing his only arm. "Oh Primus oh Primus oh Primus!" he cried. Skywarp picked up his arm, attempting to jam it back in place. Of course, it fell right back out of the socket. "No no no no no!" The purple Seeker rocked back and forth, his only hand at his head. No energon in his state was bordering suicidal and he knew nothing of repairs. "I'm going to deactivate I'm going to deactivate I'm going to deactivate-"

"You will if you don't shut up!"

Skywarp squirmed violently in his seat before looking around. Thundercracker stood on top of his mound of protective rocks, balancing two cubes in one hand. The purple clone blinked his optics in surprise. "T-Thundercra-cracker?" he swallowed. "What are you - "

Thundercracker jumped down, landing right in front of the squeaking Seeker. He dropped the cubes right in his lap, causing his companion to release another high pitched noise. "Stole these from the little suck up. I all ready drank my fill and he didn't need these anyway," he snorted. Except he hadn't really stolen them, per se, so much as he had demanded the cubes and Sunstorm gladly forked them over. "You may now thank me for taking pity on you."

Skywarp looked to the cubes in his lap, then to Thundercracker's stern glare, back to the cubes, back to the glare - "Well!" the egomaniac roared, "_thank me_!"

"T-Thank you!" Skywarp squealed and bowed his head lowly.

Thundercracker snorted haughtily. He scanned Skywarp's damaged chassis as the latter looked over a cube thoroughly. Had to make sure there was nothing dangerous in it. "You're a hopeless case," the blue Seeker grunted, nudging his foot against the discarded arm.

Skywarp jumped. "T-That's my arm!" he cried. He dropped the cube and quickly gathered his limb, hugging it closely. He gave Thundercracker a pleading, frightened face, hoping it was enough to get the other clone to cut him some slack.

Thundercracker just gave another disgusted grunt. "Completely helpless," he sighed bitterly. The blue Seeker turned his head to the wall of rocks, barking, "Hurry it up!"

Skywarp squeaked and jumped again when Starscream suddenly appeared over the mound, glowering. "I was taking my time purposely," he noted with a grumble. He slid down the side of the hill, approaching his two clones. "Unlike you, I'm not worrying over junk."

The blue clone's optics lit up with fury. Skywarp considered what his creator said. Thundercracker was worried? What was he worried about? "You know nothing! Your processors would break before they'd comprehend my intellect and reasoning!" Thundercracker yelled. He pointed to his fellow clone, who winced. "I only agreed to help you locate this piece of junk because I had time to spare! Be grateful!"

"Oh, whatever," Starscream muttered. He strode elegantly past Skywarp, who watched him nervously before scooting away when his creator came to a sit a foot behind him. Starscream crossed his legs and patted a knee, ordering, "Get in my lap."

Skywarp blinked. "What?"

"Don't question my authority!" Starscream hissed, giving his knee another hard slap.

Skywarp was sitting himself in Starscream's lap within a single wink of the eye. He had left the cubes behind, hugging his arm. Upon making contact with hos leader, he wiggled and shivered, uncomfortable and scared. "Sit _still_!" the maroon Seeker ordered, grabbing Skywarp by his single arm and forcing him down.

Skywarp did as he was commanded, repressing his shivers as much as possible. He heard something click beside his head, looking aside to see Starscream had equipped a pair of laser tools. Instantly, Skywarp felt he was in for some rather nasty torture. "No no no no!" he cried, crawling out of his creator's lap.

Thundercracker rose his foot and shoved Skywarp right back into his lap. "You should feel honored! I'm going to repair your wounds!" he informed. Starscream tossed him a threatening glare. "With his help," the blue clone finished reluctantly in a mumble.

Skywarp was royally confused, and even more terrified than before. "W-Why," he gulped, looking from one Seeker to the other, "w-would you - "

"If you're going to be useful, get over here and hold him down!" Starscream snapped over his trembling voice. He twisted Skywarp's good arm behind his back. Of course it caused the clone to shriek and struggle, but another show of his glowing operation tool quieted him.

"I was coming! At my own pace!" Thundercracker insisted. He dropped to his knees before Skywarp, grabbing his ankles and pinning down his legs.

Skywarp shuddered. "Wha-what are y-you guys-d-don't hold me d-down!" he begged.

But of course, his pleas fell on deaf ears. "Keep your arm still or I'll rip it off as well," Starscream commanded in a low snarl beside Skywarp's head. He nodded quickly; Starscream let his arm go and Skywarp found it so hard to push himself free. Rather, he forced his quivering arm to cross his chest, digging fingers nervously into his side, completing half of a secure hug.

A few minutes later, Starscream went to welding the wires and arm back together. It hurt like Hell, but Skywarp was able to contain most of his cries. He couldn't stop twitching, but he managed not to jerk away in violent thrashes. Not like he could do much with a single arm and his legs pinned down.

"Ou ou ou ou ou," he whined lowly.

"Knock it off!"

And so he did.

Skywarp refused to watch the operation, the pain doing enough, but every once in a while, one optic would swivel back, see sparks flying and quickly look aside with a frightened heave in his chest.

As he looked away for a third time, Skywarp's optic stopped as it caught Thundercracker. The clone was watching him diligently, sternly. It made Skywarp's position even more uncomfortable, especially all the silence. Finally, unable to withstand the stare down, Skywarp looked up sheepishly, mumbling, "I-Is there something wrong with m-my faceplates? B-Besides my optic?"

"No!" Thundercracker spat much too quickly. Skywarp was unable to see the blue Seeker shake off the daze he had been in, lost in his stare. With an annoyed grunt, Thundercracker let the purple clone's legs go, equipping his own laser scalpel from a wrist compartment.

Skywarp eeped and found himself curled right up against Starscream's chest. "Not so close, idiot," the maroon Decepticon growled, forcing him away a few inches before returning to his repairs.

The purple clone had nearly forgotten about Thundercracker, but suddenly he was crawling up between his legs, keeping them apart and immobile. "If you don't move, my repairs will make it look like you'd never been wounded in the first place," he grunted, though it sounded more like an order rather than a suggestion. Skywarp nodded quickly, optics worriedly following Thundercracker's laser to the slice along his hip.

Eventually, the pain became manageable and Skywarp began to settle. Though he could not stop the small tremors that racked his body, at least he was sitting still enough for the two to work without problem. Skywarp looked from one repair to the other, Thundercracker's face so serious, as usual, as he focused all his attention on welding the wound close. He couldn't see Starscream's face, but by how he worked, Skywarp knew he was doing his best as well.

This was shocking. Though they had stuck up for each other on some occasions, rarely did any of the clones and their creator show any type of concern for the others. They compromised and worked together only when need be and even then, their team lacked skills to work in perfect harmony. Sunstorm was the only one to really give a damn about anyone, but he was like that with anyone. Thus, perhaps, his kindness was as sincere as Ramjet, excluding no one, ally or enemy alike. No one is special or above the other and Skywarp found even when Sunstorm was pouring compliments on him, he still felt very much alone and useless.

"There. Test it."

Skywarp blinked and looked over at Starscream. He found his arm had been re-attached, optics wide in wonder and surprise as he flexed his digits open and closed. "Wo-works fine," he stuttered, smiling weakly. He turned his null ray on a rock, giving it a small shot. The gun was back in working operation and Thundercracker and Starscream couldn't help but groan in irritation when the small explosion of aforementioned rock caused Skywarp to squeak and jump.

"Done. And it's perfect, of course," Thundercracker purred, sitting back. Skywarp touched his hip; there was a hot scar (not so perfect), but ultimately, the wound had been closed up and repaired. He nodded in approval, though Thundercracker really didn't need it. He still liked being vindicated, however.

Starscream checked his chronometer. "I should be recharging right now," he snorted. He shoved Skywarp off of him, the Seeker flailing as he flew forward and right into Thundercracker's arms. The two looked each other in the optics, one bewildered, other annoyed, neither moving. Not until both equally freed themselves, looking aside quickly. "The rest of your repairs can wait until tomorrow," Starscream grumbled, tucking away his instruments.

"T-They won't get any worse?" Skywarp swallowed.

"No," Starscream grunted, though he wasn't entirely positive. Well, no, yes, things would be fine. Yes. With a small grumble, he stretched out his cramped legs. He gave his surroundings a look over before grinning deviously. "This is a nice, cozy little place," the Decepticon purred, before flopping on his back and rolling onto his side, wing tucked beneath him. "It's mine now."

Skywarp's jaw dropped. "B-But this is where I-I rechar-"

"_I_ think this area is nothing compared to my nest," Thundercracker snorted, turning up his nose, "but it will do for the night." Truth was, he didn't have a set resting area, sleeping wherever he damn well pleased. And, too tired to go out looking for a nice spot when there was one all ready here, he decided to stay. "You're lucky I'm too exhausted to fight with the two of you. Otherwise I'd kick you out of _my_ domain."

Starscream hissed. "Oh, _shut up_!"

There was truth to his statement, however; much too sleepy for a fight. With a little scowl, Thundercracker stretched out on his side, wings fluttering to a still. Starscream and his clone gave each other a long, threatening glare before Starscream grunted and offlined his optics. Thundercracker grinned, feeling victorious, before he let his own optics switch off, a triumphant smile still on his face.

And Skywarp, Skywarp just sat between them, utterly confused by what had just happened. A moment later, all he could do was sigh, drooping his still damaged shoulders. _Why me?_ he wondered, before his dim optics caught sight of the energon cubes.

Well, now that he wasn't being watched, Skywarp carefully slunk away, over to the cubes. He downed them, one by one, his body soaring happily as his systems whirred back to full power. However, even though he was refueled, a little recharging was still in order. With another long gulp, he finished the final cube and nervously peeked over his good shoulder at the two sleeping Decepticons.

They were in his bed.

He had nowhere else to go.

And he was very sleepy.

Skywarp contemplated his situation for a minute. It would be risky, but... Mustering all his bravery, as little as it was, he carefully and quietly skittered back over to the Seekers. They remained fast asleep in recharge, both on their sides and facing each other. There was enough room between them for Skywarp to comfortably sleep - it would be secure, safe even. With a little swallow, Skywarp squirmed into the free space and slowly, cautiously laid out on his side towards Thundercracker, stiff as a board.

Fear kept him online for a good five minutes before his tired systems finally nagged him offline.

* * *

Slipstream had been the first to wake, immediately looking for Starscream to consult him on today's ridiculous plans of overthrowing Megatron and the Autobots. He wasn't in his usual spot, and thus she found herself wandering about, searching for her dear leader. Ah, well, she had nothing better to do.

That's when Slipstream stepped up on a mound of rocks and looked down. Her optics widened with surprise. Below a few feet was not only Starscream, but Skywarp and Thundercracker as well. Skywarp was lying between them, curled up into the fetal position, sleeping face contorted between peace and pointless fear.

As if to wrap around the purple Seeker, Starscream and Thundercracker had coiled right up against Skywarp, Starscream cuddled against his back, one wing stretched out carelessly along his arm. Thundercracker took the other side, forehead nearly brushing with Skywarp's. Their bodies twitched, wings fluttered occasionally, short and sweet little whimpers escaping Skywarp's mouth, grunts from the others.

Slipstream snorted, hands on her hips. "How cute," she grumbled before quickly turning away, "I'm going to vomit."

* * *

END

* * *

Don't worry about Ramjet. I've decided Sunstorm happily shared his energon with him. 9w9 I like to think Seeker wings are also flexible, if you haven't figured that out by now.


End file.
